Bourne's Reputation
by VindictiveViper
Summary: Evan Bourne has to maintain his reputation around the WWE Locker-Room. Explicit Slash. Co-Written.


**This Story is Co-Written by Myself and by my new friend: J4M3Z XO**

The High Flyer in Evan Bourne was in the backstage area of the arena exercising to prepare for his post-match. He was performing a handstand against the wall whilst performing push-ups at the same time. The match he would be participating in was a singles match between himself and Cody Rhodes. Thoughts raced through his mind pertaining to his career and his personal life that was flawless. The majority of the Locker-Room was seemingly impressed with this young man and his In-ring abilities after moving from ECW over to Monday Night Raw, Evan was living his dream of performing in the World Wrestling Entertainment Industry. Now, that was the only thing that he could've desired in his life. Although, his tactics of reaching the top was unprofessional many have claimed. A business proposition with Triple H whom was the husband of the bosses daughter was rarely business. Evan believed it took heart to sleep with Hunter to live his dream, despite all the other superstars judging him.

Cody believe that Evan was a slut by sleeping his way to the top because it was a dirty and self-depreciating tatic to use, but Evan was certain the likes of Randy Orton had slept with Hunter to get to the top and, even though it may cause problems for him with colleagues and partners in the future, Evan would do anything to be headlining events like Randy Orton or John Cena. As for Evan's match with Cody tonight, well, that was all his hard work in private with Hunter paying off, as it was clearly an influenced decision to move him up the card. As far as Evan was concerned, moving up the ladder was all that he needed. At least, that's what he told himself when he felt lonely. That all the lonliness would eventually result in him being popular through high-demand from the WWE fan base, when he was a star.

The High Flyer in Evan Bourne was in the backstage area of the arena exercising to prepare for his post-match. He was performing a handstand against the wall whilst performing push-ups at the same time. The match he would participating in was a singles match between himself and Cody Rhodes. Thoughts raced through his mind pertaining to his career and his personal life that was flawless.

Cody Rhodes was backstage in his locker room, dressed and ready to entertain in his match against Evan Bourne. Cody had heard harsh rumours about his opponent tonight and, if he were cruel, he would use them to psych out Evan so that he could get the win. The rumour that had been circulating for a few weeks now was that Evan Bourne was sleeping with Hunter Hurst Helmsley AKA The son-in-law of Vince, making Hunter already married to Stephanie. Adding those things together could only have one possible outcome, and it would be a bad result for the high-flyer, who even Cody had to admit was cute. Cody wasn't the type to go spreading but if Bourne liked to sleep around then that was his business, even if Cody was interested.

Evan Bourne found comfort in his abilities and that he would be nothing more then the one guy in the locker-room that would bend over for anyone that offered him a good pounding. He knew that sleeping with a married man wasn't the most intelligent decision that he could've ever chose, but If Hunter would've told him to stop, then he would've with no problem. He landed on his feet after finishing his preparation for his post-match that was soon to come.

Cody did one last stretch before grabbing his hooded cloak, he wanted to get to the gorilla early so that he might have a chance to speak to Evan, and maybe hint that he was interested, just to see if Evan showed any interest in him. A few gropes and dirty words in the ring should get Bourne thinking and then, hopefully, Cody would get his turn. With a growing reputation like Evan's, he'd know a few positions and tricks to make Cody's pleasure that much greater. Cody couldn't say no now, Bourne would be his.

Evan gazed at himself through a mirror that was hooked on a wall. He assured himself that he was groomed and prepared for his match up against the second-generation superstar. He knew that a match with Cody Rhodes was a major stepping stone that he would have to overcome. He figured that seduction was the best possible solution. A few sensual movements of his body and he would have Cody hooked, lined and sinker.

Cody placed his hood over his head ever so gently before smirking to himself, who wouldn't want him? Especially a guy who gets around as much as Evan. Cody would be pounding him in the ring if they weren't being filmed. Cody also thought that Evan may try to lure him into his attack, so he wouldn't give in, he would retaliate to whatever Evan would do with a more sexual attack, at most he would grind against Evan's ass for a pin or something, anything else might be picked up on by the crowd. Walking out of his room and towards the gorilla, Cody took in a few breaths, he needed to keep his composure in the ring, and then fuck Bourne's brains out as soon as they got through the curtain.

The Announcer in Lillian Garcia previously introduced the Saint Louis Native into the match up. This match would be a test of survival for Evan Bourne, because he knew for a fact that Rhodes was no slouch in the ring, and that he needed to bring his A-Game and more. That was only the least of his worries. He was concerned of seducing Cody Rhodes into the other pounding his ass anywhere, and anyway he could accept it. Bourne didn't think of himself a slut nor a whore, he was a very young, attractive, and intelligent man that manipulated others to receive what his heart desired.

Cody only managed to see Evan walk through the curtain as Lillian announced his name, which also gave him the opportunity to check out Evan's ass, as it bounced as he walked. "This is gonna be harder then I thought" Cody muttered to himself, he had almost lost himself in checking Evan out, and he knew in the ring that this would be 100 times harder because Evan would most likely be trying to seduce him. Cody took in a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to calm down, only for his name to be called a few seconds later. Cody walked out to his usual boos from the crowd, not that he cared what they thought, but he did wonder what they'd think of Evan if they saw how much of a slut he was backstage. As he got near the apron Evan was stretching and bending over, already using his abilities of seduction on Cody, and they were working, Cody felt his cock stir before he entered the ring and dramatically threw off his cloak.

Evan observed as Cody Rhodes walked down the path of the ramp that led him towards the ring. This was definitely going to be a piece of sweet cake to have Cody bend him over in that ring and plow into his sweet, tight ass. The only issue to conflict the troubled Rhodes and persuade him into actually undressing in front of thousands of fans. Evan stood near the right turnbuckle that was closest towards the announce table. He hoisted his left leg up in the air and propped the heel of his foot on top of the turnbuckle. Evan slightly leaned himself forward showcasing how flexible he could be. The Superstars was most likely drooling over him backstage, but he desired what effects his actions was having on Rhodes.

Cody watched as Evan performed what he'd call a pornstar move on the turnbuckle, and Cody couldn't look away. He was so flexible. Millions of dirty thoughts raced through Cody's mind as he took his place in his corner of the ring and tried to stop the hard-on that was threatening to rip through his trunks. Evan just looked at him and winked with a smirk before climbing the turnbuckle and posing to the fans, all just to bend a little over the turnbuckle and give Cody a great view of his ass as he sensually moved from left to right.

At that moment was when Bourne realized that Cody was intoxicated with the sight of him bending over showcasing a fantastic shot of his ass. He proceeded to pull his foot from off the turnbuckle and prop the sole of his foot down onto the mat. He was prepared for this heated, intense, post-match to begin, he was almost anticipating the positions he would find himself in with Cody. There was one thing that he was assure of and that was Cody would be bending him over and plowing deep inside of him before the match even ended.

Cody was growing frustrated that Bourne was getting to him, so he knew when to make the slut want him. Evan stepped down from the turnbuckle and wiggled his ass at Cody, adding to the taller man's frustrations. As soon as the bell rang out, Cody ran after the smaller man and pinned him to the ground, straddling Evan on the floor and pinning his arms above him on the mat. Cody could feel his £rection touching Evan's, so he ground himself on it, both of them emitting moan of pleasure at the contact.

Evan wasn't expecting Cody Rhodes to charge after him, tackle him to the ground, and restrain him by pinning both of his arms above his head as Cody straddled his chest. His hazel brown eyes gazed intensely into the ocean blue eyes of the wrestler hovering over top of his him. The next thing Evan was aware of was that Cody was grinding his aching hard on into his face unnoticed to the WWE Universe from the position the two was currently holding on each other. Evan's tongue extended through his thin, velvety smooth lips to brush up the leather material of Cody's tightly fitting trunks. ''Fuck me like the Slut I am, Cody''

Cody ground his hard member into Evan's face, somehow unknown to the crowd, and was shocked when he felt Evan's tongue lick his bulge through his trunks. Cody restrained a moan. "Fuck me like the Slut I am, Cody" Evan quietly moaned, making Cody moan out, but low enough so that the audience didn't notice. Cody continued to shove his member into Evan's face when he felt a hand stroke his balls, making him move, which allowed Evan the chance to position the head of Cody's clothed member in his mouth.

Evan proceeded with continuing this heated session with his opposition inside of the ring in front of thousands of people in attendance, millions watching at home along with his co-workers and bosses that was most-likely watching backstage and at the corporate office in New York City. Bourne performed various high-flying moves on Rhodes before ending up in a compromising position in the right turnbuckle. Cody had locked in a full nelson submission hold on him, but to possibly have the hold release. Evan pressed his firm, tight, lower backside into the erection of Cody's by thrusting his hips back and forth to grind against the harden member.

They had been in various positions in the match and now Cody had Evan against the turnbuckle in a full-nelson. Cody was still hard from all the different tactics Evan had used to keep him that way, and he was close to bending Evan over and fucking his brains out. Increasing the pressure of his hold on Evan, Cody felt the slut begin to grind his ass against Cody's hardened member, probably trying to escape Cody's hold on him. With total lust and hormones, Cody lifted Evan up at an angle and teased Evan's ass with his hard c ock, it just looked like he was increasing the pressure of his hold to the crowd, but he was using Evan's arms as reins and pulling him back to rub the smaller man's ass and lower back with his c ock,

Evan refused to moan from the intense pleasure that he was feeling from Cody's hard length grinding against his divine asset. He could feel the girth of the other mans brush rapidly against the center of his lower backside. He tilted his head down as he pushed his legs from off the ropes and switched the position that Cody and himself was in. Evan performed a handstand with his legs wrapped tightly around the back of Cody's neck along with his head was buried deep into Cody's crotch. His tongue was occupied flickering back and forth against the enlarged member that was restrained in the tight fabric of Rhodes trunks.

Cody groaned in between Evan's legs as he felt Evan's tongue flicking out at his large member, he had not been able to react to Evan's agility and speed and was now stuck in a corner, Evans tongue slurping and licking at his girth and Evan's legs around his head. After recovering from the initial shock and pleasure, Cody parted Evan's legs a little and dipped his tongue into Evan's clothed center of Evan's ass. Evan's tights were of a very slim fit on Evan's ass , so he could still feel Evan's hole on his tongue as he felt Evan shiver from the pleasure.

The sight of Evan Bourne and Cody Rhodes pleasuring each other inside of the ring was soon noticed by the thousands in attendance for the edition of Monday Night Raw. The sight of Cody Rhodes tongue licking against the thin fabric of Evan Bourne's tights was observed along with Evan Bourne nibbling at the enlarged member of his opponents. The once PG-13 Show instantly turned into a rating of XXX. The crowd was shocked yet aroused at these two studs experimenting on each other inside of the ring. The Cameramen remained filming the action for the millions watching at home in various different countries. The crowd resounding chanted ''Bang Him'' in reference that Cody would bend Evan over in front of everyone and drill him by pounding his sweet, angelic, innocent figure from behind. Evan released the grip that his legs had secured around Cody's neck only to land on his hands, before flipping backwards to prop his feet on the mat and stand on a vertical base. He obtained a raging hard on inside of his wrestling tights that tented the front of his attire. Evan craved for Cody to chase him, he flashed a quick, desperate, and seductive wink at the sexually frustrated man. Bourne swiftly slid out of the ring by sliding himself underneath the bottom rope. That was when he started to run around the ring to avoid from being captured by Cody. ''Mmmmmmm, I so want you inside of me, Cody'' he mouthed to the other.

Cody was shocked when the crowd started chanting "bang him" in reference to him and Evan, but he knew that eventually their actions would be picked up. Cody opened his eyes as Evan flipped himself off of Cody's body. Cody saw Evan stand up, a surprisingly big bulge standing to attention in the smaller man's tights before Evan sent a seductive wink and started running away from him. Cody couldn't react quick enough and started walking towards Evan, only for the smaller man, who was now outside the ring to mouth something to him. Cody only picked up on the words "Cody" and "inisde" but he got the message. Evan began to run around the ring as Cody chased after him, both of their bulges, Cody's being a bit bigger bouncing up and down as they ran. "I'm gonna pound your slutty ass so hard, Evan!" Cody shouted as he picked up some pace and closed in on Evan, who had slowed down because he needed Cody inside him. Cody finally caught up with Evan and dump tackled the smaller man to the floor before straddling his waist. He looked down at Evan, who had a tiny bit of fear in those lust-filled hazel orbs before reaching into his trunks and moving up towards Evan's face...

Evan dropped to the floor with a thunderous impact after Cody violently tackled him down to the floor. He noticed Rhodes straddling him once again, but this time the weight of the over two-hundred pound man was too difficult to squirm out of, therefore he was entrapped in between Cody Rhodes and the floor. His hazel brown eyes glanced down at the other superstars hand inserting into the front of his tights. ''Wait, I want to suck you like a lollipop, but I also want everyone to see me on my knees, so go get a chair, sit it in the ring and I'll blow you like no-one's ever done before'' he whispered.

Cody quickly obliged with Evan's demand, grabbing a chair from the time-keeper's area and throwing it in the ring before giving Evan a hand up. Evan took Cody's hand up and they fell into a full on make out in front of the crowd, who "whoop"'d and cheered them on as they ravished each other's mouths. Tongue's untangling, Evan began walking up the steps towards the ring, without warning Cody spnaked the smaller man, who let out a yelp of surprise. "Suck me off like the cockwhore you are" Cody said loudly, pushing Evan through the ropes and running over to the chair. Setting up the chair, Cody sat down, put his arms at his side and watched as Evan dropped down to his knees and got to work

The High Flying Sensation followed Cody into the ring as Rhodes set up the chair by placing it in the center of the ring on the mat. He observed as Cody removed his tights to leave the second-generation wrestling in his wrestling boots. The sight was addictive, he watched as Cody perched himself on the hard surface of the steel chair. He heeded the words that the crowd was chanting to him and Cody as well as the words that was spoken from Cody. Evan knelt down on the mat by firmly propping his knees against the hard surface of the mat. He position himself in between Cody's thick, muscular thighs only to gaze at the erotic sight of Rhodes hard, thick, length throbbing in anticipation for him to tend to the erection with his mouth. He parted his lips slightly only to guide himself onto the hard length in front of him. Evan accepted the thick girth of Cody's into his heated, moist entrance of his mouth. The thick head of Cody's length breached through the tight wall of his lips as he motioned his head downward to ease the enlarged member deep into his mouth while gazing up to watch the facial expression on Cody's face as he blew him into oblivion. The High Flyer reached the base of Cody's harden shaft only to still his position for a few seconds. Bourne continued to thrust his head upward and downward on the length whilst his lips tightened around the member. The foreskin of Rhodes hard wood retraced with the slow motions of Evan's movements. His saliva spurted from out of his mouth and glistened the hard shaft of the man in front of him. ''Mmmmmmmm, so good...mmmmmm mmmmmmmm'' he moaned sensually.

Cody gasped as his girth breached the plump lips of Evan Bourne, soon sending him into an out of this world feeling. Cody let out a shudder as Evan bobbed his head up and down on Cody's length like a pro. It answered every question about Evan, and it was clear that he did indeed "get around" the locker room. The thought of group sex with Evan almost pushed Cody the edge and he thrust his hips up, almost impaling Evan's mouth around his throbbing member. "God, Evan, your so...GOOD!" Cody moaned as Evan somehow took his c ock further into his mouth, deep throating the thick meat of Cody for all of the crowd to see. The feeling of people watching Evan suck him off on TV for all of the world to see sent another shiver up and down Cody's spine before he placed a hand on Evan's head, steadying Evan as Cody guided him down his c ock.

It was a known fact that Evan Bourne would get on his knees and bend over for any superstar in the back out of respect or at least that's what he thought of it as, despite that most of the superstars was either married or in a relationship with another co-worker. The thought of someone whom was in a relationship bending him over was beyond sensual for him, he had an hard on each time that he thought of that fantasy. Thrust after Thrust his head motioned upward and downward enhancing the pace with each movement of his head. He could taste the undesirable flavor of Rhodes inside of his mouth as the other wrestlers enlarged, hard, thick member pumped in and out of his mouth. The sound of Evan slurping up his oozing saliva on Cody's length was echoing through the arena. The High Flyer felt the palm of Cody's hand on the back of his head to guide him down onto his length, forcing him to deepen the girth into his mouth in which he accepted willingly. His lips tightened around the harden member causing the cock of Cody's length to retract for a screaming orgasm as the c ock was engulfed in his mouth, from the thick head down to the base. He was forced to steady his position for a few seconds, attending to someone else's needs was pleasure enough for him. Bourne's saliva only gushed out of his mouth to sloppily coat Cody's length. The familiar sound of Evan Bourne gagging and choking was barely audible throughout the chants of the arena.

The crowds chants of "Suck him off!" were obviously unheard by Cody, who was in a world where only he and Evan existed. And, in that world, as well as in the arena in front of all these people, Evan was proving to be quite the professional c ock-sucker. Cody could feel the saliva that was making his cock glisten in the lights above the ring but he knew the star of the show was Evan, who was now going right up and down on Cody's c ock with his mouth. Cody let out a moan as Evan stopped half way up his length and slowly licked up the vein on the underside of Cody's length. Evan did this a few times before slowing his pace down, now sensually and teasingly bobbing up and down slowly, his mouth slurping greedily every time he got back to Cody's c ock head and whenever he reached the base of Cody's length. Cody felt precum leaking out of his slit and almost immediately, Evan was dipping his tongue in Cody's slit, slurping around the head so that he swallowed all of the salty goodness.

Evan was assured by tasting the precum that Cody was closing in to reaching his climax level inside of the ring. The thought of Rhodes cumming over his face caused his hard length to throb within the tight confinements of his tights. He pumped Cody's shaft inside of his mouth a few times with slow, sensual thrusts of his head before pulling the hard girth from out of his mouth. ''I want you to cum on my face'' he informed. Evan placed the palm of his right hand on the right pectoral muscle of Cody's and his left hand on the other pectoral muscle with a light touch, he squeezed the muscles in his hands. The familiar feeling in the pit of Cody's stomach told him he was close and when Evan said that he wanted to wear Cody's essence, it made Cody's c ock throb so much that it hurt. Evan placed a hand on either of Cody's pectorals, squeezing them to give Cody some pleasuring pain, but even that wouldn't get Cody off, although the Dashing one knew what would. "You wanna wear my cum, bitch?" Cody demanded, shouting loud enough for everyone to hear as well as also jacking himself off. "Fuck, Cody, I want it SOOO bad!" Evan shouted back, reaching down to tug on Cody's thick member as he bent down, waiting to be covered in the younger man's essence. The crowd were caught between erect and disgust at how much of a slut Evan Bourne actually was. "Fucking hell, Evan, you're such a fucking SLUUUTTT!" Cody roared as his thick member finally erupted, releasing 7 ribbons of his semen...

Evan felt the warmth of the seven shots of Cody's thick, creamy, sticky semen land on his face, covering him in cum. The first shot splatted on the brim of his nose only to dangle and stick onto his upper lip. The second shot followed by landing on the right side of his cheek. The third shot shot deep into his mouth along with the fourth shot. The fifth shot in which was the longest, thickest one of them all landed on his forehead. The sixth and seventh shot splashed on his chin. Evan parted his lips to swipe up the semen that was dangling from his upper and bottom lip, he gulped it down with each swallow. ''Mmmmmmm, I f ucking love the taste of your cum, baby'' he moaned.

Cody recovered from his orgasm to hear Evan compliment the taste of his jizz. Cody looked down at Evan and he already knew that Evan's night had just begun. With such an open and live show like that, most of the wrestlers backstage would be trying to get Evan to blow them or for hi to ride their d!cks until they released. Cody felt his ** throb one last time as he watched Evan licking the semen off of his face. "Come over here, slut, I need to be cleaned off" Cody ordered. Evan quickly knelt between Cody's legs again and, once more, Cody felt those heavenly lips slurp around the head of his c ock. Cody and Evan both stood up to cheers from the crowd, a couple of "Slut!"'s were shouted at Evan but Cody didn't care, he hadn't even touched Evan. Cody slipped on his trunks and was about to walk off when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Cody, I'm not done here, could you-" Evan attempted, only for Cody to put him in the CrossRhodes, to boos and jeers from the crowd. "I'm not touching you, Bitch!" Cody shouted, removing his softening cock from his trunks, and wiped some remaining cum on Evan's face, Evan being knocked out. With a cackle at his own pleasure, Cody walked down the ramp, ready to tell Ted that Evan Bourne was indeed open for business.

Evan was surprised when Cody positioned him in the finishing maneuver known as ''The Cross-Rhodes''. His entire body twisted as his face was panted on the mat along with the rest of his body. He laid motionless on the mat for at least twenty minutes before regaining consciousness. He slid himself out of the ring and stepped up the ramp to head back into the backstage area.

**Next Chapter will feature: Evan Bourne & Wade Barrett...**

**Read & Review.**


End file.
